


【佐鸣子】纸箱国

by wnssr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 鸣人不擅长对付幻术，但因为某些原因，她乐在其中
Relationships: 佐鸣, 佐鸣子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> r15，疾风佐x20+鸣子，伪师徒年下，坑，不填

“这都是什么破事儿啊！”

林中鸟雀惊飞，枝叶摇晃，几片泛黄的碎叶飘落在鸣人的肩头。

鸣人猛然站起，再次闭眼结印。

“……”

没有恢复成原身，也感知不到九尾的查克拉。

鸣人颓然跌坐在地。

他最后的记忆是一双泛着血色的金色眼睛，狠狠瞪着他，短暂的迟疑导致他错过了最佳的反击机会。他怔在原地，青色嶙峋的手距离他的额头越来越近，然后他听到有谁在喊他的名字，那是一种几乎要撕裂喉咙的力度。

再次睁开眼睛，他就在这里了；荒山野岭，走了许久也见不到一个人，更要命的是他从生理上完全变成了一个女人，而且感觉不到体内那股本该源源不断的强大力量了，他好像被抽掉了一部分。

“到底怎么样才能从这里出去啊……”鸣人扶着一棵树坐了下来，他现在饥渴交加，两条腿都在发颤，若不是还残存着一丝警戒心，他早已昏睡过去了。

“谁在哪里？”

听到了熟悉的声音，鸣人睡意立马消散，强撑着站了起来，像往常一样絮絮叨叨起来：“你怎么才来啊！我迷路老半天，差点以为自己出不去……”鸣人说到一半闭嘴了。

“佐助？你、你干嘛这样？”

「什么啊，干嘛变成十六岁的样子！」

见对方一脸冷漠，鸣人更纳闷了。

“你怎么了啊？”鸣人朝佐助走过去，眉头微蹙，“喂，别想耍什么花招啊！我才不会上当呢——”

“铛”的一声，草薙剑重重钉进鸣人身后的参天巨树，锋利的剑刃擦过他的鬓发，几根金发悄而飘落。

“……”

鸣人攥紧拳头：“宇智波佐助，你什么意思。”

“这话应该我来问你吧。”

“什么？”

佐助缓步走近，声音虽低沉，却明显带着少年特有的清亮：“这里是音隐沼森，是禁地，你为什么会出现在这里？我记得音隐没有你这号人。”

鸣人愣住。

「音隐？我怎么跑这儿来了？我不是在和佐助一起对付大筒木吗？」

“还有，你为什么会知道我的名字？”

不知何时，草薙剑回到了佐助手中，正直指鸣人额间。

被佐助莫名其妙的态度搞得晕头转向，再加上饥肠辘辘带来的焦躁，鸣人心底燃起怒火：“你到底在说什么啊？！”

然后眼前一黑，仰面栽倒下去。

///

鸣人是被一盆冷水泼醒的。

他挣扎了几下，发现自己双手双脚都被铐着，环顾四周，阴冷潮湿，约莫是一间牢房。

「等等，我怎么又进牢房了？」

“喂！有人吗？快放开我！到底怎么回事……”

“你醒了啊。”

鸣人猛地抬头，看见一张久违的面孔，更加困惑：“兜？”

对方一愣，熟练的假笑逐渐消失：“你认识我？”

鸣人咬牙：“我当然认识你了！药师兜！”

纵使已经过去很久，药师兜留给鸣人的阴影还是久久无法消散。

“我可不记得有跟你打过交道，”兜抓住铁杆，低声道，“你是谁？为什么会出现在音隐？”

「好奇怪，佐助说不认识我，兜也说不认识我……这到底是…」

“你跟漩涡鸣人是什么关系？”

“！”

“你的脸上……有跟他一样的——”

“是受过伤！”鸣人突然捂住脸，“我脸上受过伤，所以才……”

兜眯起眼睛：“这样啊……”

“等大蛇丸大人回来，由他处置你，在此之前，劝你不要有逃跑的念头……”

兜走远了，鸣人贴着墙角慢慢蹲坐下去。

为什么要骗兜？他自己也不清楚，只是下意识的就这么做了，就好像是……

「就好像是在刻意隐瞒自己的身份。」

鸣人抓了抓刘海。

佐助和兜的态度都很奇怪，表现出一副丝毫不认识他的样子，对于这种诡异的情况，鸣人也不敢轻举妄动，或许按照他们的“想法”来才是最好的办法。

鸣人低下头，神色颓然：“啊……都快结束吧……真的好累啊…”

“佐助……”

他又习惯性的叫出他的名字，满胀的疲惫感使得他未能注意到牢门外一闪而过的身影。

///

鸣人被捆着押出了牢房，兜说要把他送到大蛇丸那里。

他脚下虚浮，走几步就要大口喘气，幽暗走道的墙壁上挂满了火把，意识模糊之间，记忆深处的某个画面与此刻所见逐渐重叠了。

鸣人突然停下脚步。

“怎么了？”

“没…没什么……有点累了…”

这条走道，与他十六岁那年千里迢迢来找寻佐助时走过的那条，一模一样。

///

“你就是出现在沼森的陌生忍者？”大蛇丸用一种令人反胃的眼神打量他。

“我迷路了。”

大蛇丸眯起眼睛：“哦？那里可不是会走丢人的地方，”大蛇丸走近鸣人，那股冷血动物特有的苔藓的气味突然浓烈起来，“你，到底是什么人？”

鸣人绞尽脑汁想着怎么搪塞过去，他下意识的感觉告诉大蛇丸自己的真实身份不是个明智的选择。

大蛇丸的审视让鸣人感觉如芒在背，恰好“逼”得鸣人急中生智：“我、我是来投奔您的！”

“什么？”

“我……我是从木叶逃出来的…来投奔您，因为不认识路才走进了沼森……”谎话一旦开了头，就止不住了——没办法，形势所迫。

“为什么叛逃？”

鸣人硬着头皮继续说道：“为了变强……”

“你恨木叶？”

“也不是……就是，一直都很仰慕您的能力…”鸣人说完都想给自己来几个耳光。

“但是我已经有徒弟了。”

“没关系的！能留下来就……”

「就方便我跑了。」

“那也要看你够不够格，”大蛇丸吐着信子阴笑，“佐助君，你来吧。”

捆着鸣人的绳子突然松开，所处的实验室空间扭曲晃动起来，眨眼间融成一滩黑水消失在脚边。

取而代之的是宽阔澄亮的湖面。

佐助从大蛇丸身后走了出来，从指尖开始，银白色的电流慢慢覆盖、缠绕在他周身，形成一种锐利又张狂的结界。

大蛇丸狞笑：“让我看看吧，你的实力。”

///

佐助的攻击毫不留情，几轮千鸟流和千鸟锐枪轰下来，鸣人也有些招架不住。

他完全无法施展出自己的实力，查克拉的流动太过微小，几乎无法察觉和控制，连站在水面上都有些吃力。

滚热的豪火球自高处迎面冲来，鸣人猝不及防，重重跌入水中。

他看见一个白色的身影跑向他，缓缓流淌的湖水将电流的刺耳过滤，传入他耳中的是心跳般的有力律动。

tbc.

文题是一首歌

看简介应该能猜到后续展开了，嘎嘎嘎，鸣人挖墙(佐)脚(助)准备中


	2. Chapter 2

鸣人是被佐助从水里捞上来的。

很奇妙的感觉。

同样的人，和不一样的心情。

上一次这么泡在水里，也是因为佐助，但那时候对方只想把他再往下摁，冰凉的河水涌进鸣人的鼻腔，佐助的手狠狠掐着他的脖子——他被呛得几乎要咳出血来。

视线模糊，光影斑驳，绸布似的水流也把佐助的脸扭曲成一段又一段。那时候他没看清佐助的表情，现在也没能看清。

鸣人半睁着眼睛，浸湿的刘海遮住了半张脸，长发泡了水变得很重；一湖冰冷和四面凉风统统灌进他的骨和血里，耳鸣不止，头痛欲裂。

「看来是做不成徒弟了……」

///

“虽然我也很难理解，但大蛇丸大人确实说要收你为徒。”

鸣人一睁眼就看到兜抱着胳膊站在自己旁边，脸色相当难看。

“什么？真的吗？”鸣人激动的翻身坐起，又因为肩膀处拉扯的剧痛龇牙咧嘴的倒了下去。

“真的，”兜面色愈发阴沉，“今后你就和佐助君一起修炼了，他就住在你隔壁。”

“？！”

鸣人很想跳下床，但实在是疼得没法动了，他只能睁着一双杏仁眼看着兜，像是在等对方继续说下去。

兜看出鸣人想听自己说佐助的事，以为鸣人又是个香磷型的女人，冷笑道：“你好好养伤，不要有多余的念头，也不要耽误修炼，大家都有很重要的事要完成。”

“我不知道大蛇丸大人看上你什么，但大蛇丸大人一定有他的道理，不过，”兜突然倾身凑近鸣人，抬起的右手就悬在鸣人的脖子上方，“如果你有别的企图，我会第一个杀了你。”

鸣人目光灼灼，虽重伤在身，说话还是中气十足：“等我伤好了，恐怕要死的人是你。”

///

鸣人不顾药师兜的“劝阻”，拖着病体去找佐助了。

虽然他大概已经猜到了自己遭遇了什么，但还是克制不住自己——那可是十六岁的佐助啊！说不定劝一劝还能给劝回去！

等终于找到了训练场，鸣人脸都白了。

“呦，是谁来了啊？”

鸣人强撑着露出一个笑容，踱着步子走了过去：“大蛇丸大人！”

大蛇丸转头对佐助笑道：“佐助君，以后你们就是同伴了，先认识一下吧。”

“还不知道你叫什么呢？”

“我叫……我叫鸣子！”鸣人此刻由衷感谢自来也拿自己做写作素材。

大蛇丸玩味的笑了笑，又乜了佐助一眼：“鸣子啊……”

听见大蛇丸又用瘆人的语调念了一遍，鸣人头皮发麻。

“这是佐助君，以后你们就一起修炼，”话是对两人说的，大蛇丸却只看着鸣人，“要好好相处啊。”

“没问题的！我会和佐助君做好朋友！”

“鸣子不好奇我为什么收你做徒弟吗？”

“我不好奇，大蛇丸大人一定有自己的打算，您能答应收我为徒我就很开心了。”鸣人一边说着一边偷瞄背对着自己的佐助。

“因为佐助君吗？”

“啊？”

“佐助君呢，一直都很受欢迎……”

「这我当然知道啊！还用你说！」

大蛇丸态度突然变得咄咄逼人：“你到底是因为仰慕我，还是因为佐助君？如果是后者的话，我会很伤心的。”

“绝、绝对不是因为佐助……君！我真的是因为仰慕您才来的！”

“那就好……”

大蛇丸不动声色的舔了舔舌头。

///

大蛇丸以鸣人身体还没好不适合修炼把鸣人“送走”了。

又是一阵刀光剑影，水花四溅。

兵刃相接，大蛇丸突然开口：“佐助君呢？不好奇吗？”

佐助退回原处，包裹着剑身的银白色光芒异常耀眼：“不过是药师兜卷轴里又一个封印的容器而已，有什么可稀奇的。”

“哎呀，佐助君这样说可就太伤人心啦……”

大蛇丸灵活的躲开佐助扔来的苦无，继续说道：“你不觉得她很像漩涡鸣人吗？”

佐助蹙眉：“这就是你留下她的理由？”

“这也是原因之一……”

“？”

大蛇丸收回蠕动的手臂，神色突然变得复杂起来：“她让我想起我的第一个徒弟。”

///

鸣人的眼神频繁在药师兜的脑海中闪现，导致他无法集中精神配药。

那种眼神，太熟悉了。仿佛看透了他，即使头破血流也要将他的所有罪恶公之于众，充满了荒唐至极的、愚昧的正义。

兜烦躁的扔掉了一支玻璃试管。

“遇到困难了吗？”门外突然出现一个瘦高的身影。

“大蛇丸大人！您怎么来了……”

“来看看你的实验进度。”

“还、还差……”

“你继续，不用管我。”

大蛇丸站在旁边，看着兜操作药剂和器械。

兜本就烦躁不安，再加上大蛇丸带来的压迫感，他几乎想夺门而去。

“有心事？”

“没……”

“因为鸣子？”

“啊，原来她叫……”

“果然是因为她，也难怪，距离上一次收女徒弟，也过去好多年了。”

“大蛇丸大人……”

大蛇丸很早就说过，红豆是一个不小的遗憾。他很少对待徒弟如此用心，红豆是其中一个。

“我不会再收女徒弟的，你听明白了吗，兜？”

「我只是收了一个不算无趣的容器。」

「只要无伤大雅，任意处置。」

得了大蛇丸的准允，兜的心情立马好多了。

“听明白了，大蛇丸大人……兜会尽心为她疗伤的，请大蛇丸大人放心。”

///

鸣人尽量不发出一点声响，他贴着墙壁，“蹭”到了佐助的房间门口。

敲门？这种时候礼貌就没必要了，指不定刚一推开，四五支苦无就冲着自己脑门来了。

于是鸣人准备就在门外跟他说话。

“佐助，你睡了吗？我是鸣子……我想，我有些话想跟你说。”鸣人张了张口，话到嘴边，却一时不知从何说起。

该说些什么？要他回去？如果是十六岁的自己，一定会这么说，可他现在的心理年龄是二十多岁，那些天真又莽撞的话，他不再能说得出口了。

“那个……嗯，我，我听说过你的一些事……我没有别的意思，我就是想…想说……”

“以后，我们好好相处吧。”

“你在干什么？”

身后突然响起佐助的声音，鸣人吓了一跳，连忙躲到一边。

“啊！佐助，你……你不在房间里啊…”

佐助隐有怒气：“你在这里干什么？”

鸣人干涩的笑笑：“没什么，就是想来和你打个招呼……”

“无聊。”

门被狠狠拉开又关上，震得整面墙都轻轻颤抖起来，灰尘扬起，落到鸣人的脸上。

「啊，果然把我当做来套近乎的人了吧。」

但是，那又怎么样？

鸣人低声笑笑，突然推开房门，大声对着里面的人说道：“明天见啊佐助！我不会对你手下留情的！”话音未落，不给佐助反应的机会，转身飞快跑回了自己房间。

tbc

如果后期有凹鸣情节我会预警的(土下座

我是不是该打个蛇豆tag(？


	3. Chapter 3

大蛇丸的身体状况每况愈下，也没什么精力再陪佐助修炼了，这倒给了鸣人机会。

鸣人得空就去“骚扰”佐助，把佐助惹恼了的后果通常就是写轮眼伺候。实际上鸣人本章也并非如此，他只是想和佐助说说话，但对方总是一副拒人于千里之外的态度，稍微一靠近就电流滋滋作响。

“喂，好歹我也是大蛇丸大人的徒弟，你就不能理理我吗？”

佐助不作声。

鸣人不死心，继续大声道：“要怎么样你才肯听我说话啊！我真的没有别的想法！”

佐助望着湖面，声线冰冷：“没兴趣，滚。”

“……那这样呢？还是不愿意听我说吗？”

——他看见水面上映出一个久违的身影。

///

佐助纹丝不动，但鸣人敏锐的察觉到了他的查克拉波动。

「非得这样才有反应……」

“你……到底是什么人。”

“我是什么人不重要，重要的是，我想带……我想跟你一起离开这里。”

佐助微愣，继而冷笑：“口出狂言。你什么都不知道——”

“我知道！我知道你投奔大蛇丸，是为了复仇。”

湖面突然被劈成两半，刺眼的电流具化为数柄锋利的长剑与利枪，紧贴在水面之下，急速冲向鸣人。

鸣人险些被刺中，所幸及时跳回岸边，躲过一劫。

“你，究竟是谁。”

“等你答应和我一起离开，我就告诉你。”

“到此为止，”佐助眼中染上幽暗的血色，他的眼神还是一如既往的令人不寒而栗，“不要再出现在我面前，我会杀了你。”

鸣人笑中带着一丝狡黠：“那就要看你有没有那个本事了。”

说完，鸣人阖上双眼，慢慢感知体内尚且微弱的查克拉，试着将它们汇聚到掌心。虽然还是少的可怜，但好歹能勉强搓出来半个螺旋手里剑了。

风属性的查克拉可以割裂周遭的空气，而将形态变化注入其中，就能产生更为惊人的效果。

鸣人没打算用来对付佐助，而是将它扔进了水中。

湖面隐隐震动，波纹接连，紧接着，滔天巨浪翻涌升起，浪潮源源不断的往岸上拍打，几乎能看见湖底风景。

这可比千鸟锐枪的杀伤力强多了。

“怎么样？还不打算理我吗？”

“……你有什么目的。”

“我说过了，和你一起离开这里。”

“既然你知道我投奔大蛇丸是为了复仇，那你也该知道我的目的是借用他的力量，”佐助难得有耐心，他慢慢走近鸣人，“跟你一起离开，对我有什么好处？”

鸣人举起右手，掌心又隐隐掀起疾风，轻笑道：“你看到了…大蛇丸能给你的，我也能给。”

佐助顿住。

“……有趣，”勾起的嘴角绝不代表着善意，果不其然，鸣人一抬眼就对上了飞速转动的勾玉；佐助踏着凌波而来，剑刃割裂弥散的水汽，“我不需要你的施舍！”

“施舍？什么啊，我没那个意思，喂！我没有要施舍你！我是认真的！”

苦无铛的一声挡住草薙剑，火花四溅。

两人僵持着，距离近到呼吸胶着缠绕在一起。

“宇智波佐助！你能不能好好听人把话说完！”生怕佐助跳开，鸣人一把拽住了佐助的衣袖，吼道，“我是真的想帮你！我因为伤势未愈所以不能完全向你展现实力，但我可以向你保证，我不比大蛇丸弱——我甚至凌驾于他之上！”

见佐助不为所动，鸣人有些急了，语气中显出一丝哀求：“我不会骗你的，你相信我……”

“我们只见过几面，你想帮我的理由是什么？”

“我……”鸣人一时语塞。

“你……佐助你…”

在佐助的注视下，鸣人脑海中突然浮现出很多个佐助，八岁的，十三岁的，十六岁的，二十岁的，三十岁的，他们交错着交织着在他眼前走过，有眼泪，有笑容，有刻骨铭心的苦痛，也有难能可贵的温馨日常。

从一开始只能看着背影，到后来成为自己的坚实后盾，也不过是针锋相对了十几年，也不过是你追我赶了十几年。

不管是哪一个佐助，他漩涡鸣人都在意的不得了。

鸣人一把抓住草薙剑，鲜红的血珠从剑身与手指的贴合处缓缓渗出。

“佐助对我来说，是很重要的人。”

“我不认识你。”

鸣人面带灿烂笑意：“我认识你就够了。”

“是漩涡鸣人叫你来的吗？”

经历过兜的质问，鸣人已经能做到反应及时面不改色：“才不是呢！我不认识他！”

“……”

鸣人故作困惑：“兜也提到过他，他是谁？我和他长得很像吗？”

“一个无关紧要的人。”

佐助收起剑，声线平稳，表情也看不出什么波动，这不过是十六岁的佐助，但他已经能很好的控制和隐藏自己的情绪了。

鸣人又难过又欣慰。

“那个，我也不会强求你，反正……你再考虑考虑吧。”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“我什么都不要，我只想你离开这个地方，”鸣人轻轻拉住佐助的手，鲜血染进了佐助的指缝，“世界上有那种愿意纯粹对你好的人，恰好我就是……不管你怎么想我，我的目的和要求自始至终只有一个，就是带你离开。”

佐助突然回握住鸣人的手，微凉的指腹刮擦着鸣人的手背，鸣人狠狠僵住。

佐助贴近鸣人的面颊，轻声道：“那么，帮我杀了大蛇丸。”

“和我一起杀了他，帮助我得到他的力量，我就跟你走。”

///

大蛇丸刚来就看到两人“亲密无间”贴在一起。

跟在后面的兜忍不住讥讽道：“啧，还以为佐助君是真的无欲无求呢。”

“那也要看是对谁。”

兜知晓大蛇丸是在暗示这个鸣子和漩涡鸣人很像，便不再多言。

他不怎么敢揣测大蛇丸的心思，大蛇丸的眼神总是深邃，总是神秘莫测，但是他发现了，大蛇丸对这个新来的女人，有着一种很特别的情绪。

大蛇丸看她的眼神，让兜想起那个叫御手洗红豆的女人。大蛇丸抛弃她已经很久了，离开木叶后也不曾再提过她，但兜清楚这是大蛇丸的一个心结。蛇是冷血动物，大蛇丸也是通体冰凉，从没有过怜悯和怜惜之类的情绪，他从未有过哪怕是一丝一毫的热血冲动。

但是红豆不一样，她是大蛇丸的第一个徒弟，大蛇丸在她身上投注了大量的心血；大蛇丸对待红豆和对待佐助的态度，可以说是天差地别。

大蛇丸望着那个金色的身影，仍然和佐助“纠缠”在一起——他悠然道：“兜，你说，人和动物是不是一样，到了一定岁数，都会怀旧呢？”

兜猛地低下头：“或、或许吧。”

“我改变想法了。”

tbc.

预告：她想带他离开，他想把她变成另一个人

怎么回事！突然蛇鸣！(快住手


	4. Chapter 4

虽然说了要帮佐助修炼，但做起来还是有那么点吃力——最大的问题就是两个人的查克拉属性，配合对练很容易，引导太难。鸣人想从体术入手，但都以失败告终，因为佐助的体术本来就比他强。

面对佐助日渐明显的质疑，鸣人快撑不住了。

鸣人双手合十，土下座：“对不起！我不该说大话的……虽然我教人不太行，但肯定还是能帮到你的…”

“看出来了，你不适合做老师。”

“真的很对不起！”

“不过，也不是没有用处。”

“啊？”

佐助突然语出惊人：“没什么，今晚我去一趟你房间。”

“啊？啊！！！？？房、房间？”

见佐助一脸云淡风轻，鸣人更加惊慌。

「什么啊！我现在是女人哎！佐助你大半夜进女人房间干什么！」

佐助蹙眉：“你不是说要帮我？总要有个计划吧。”

“啊……原来……这样啊…那……那好……好的…”

「居然胡乱揣测佐助！我太差劲了！」

走神的功夫，佐助已经不见了；鸣人头一回没咋咋呼呼的到处找人。

——他确信方才涌进胸腔的那股填充着棉絮似的沉闷是一种名叫失落的心情。

鸣人愣在原地，右手不由自主抚上胸口。

自己……在期待什么吗？

///

鸣人在床上翻滚。

佐助的声音和脸在脑海中挥之不去，尤其是上午那段简短的对话；因为掺进了一些暧昧又陌生的情绪，所以变得尤其深刻。

“啊！”

鸣人大吼一声，又倒回床上。

「是因为变成了女人吧！肯定是！就跟小樱一样！」

「可恶，长得帅真是了不起哦！」

鸣人咬着床单，一边碎碎念一边慢慢进入了梦乡。

——完全忘了佐助今晚要来找他。

///

“相处的怎么样？”

“明知故问。”

佐助习惯了大蛇丸半夜找他“谈心”，但他现在只想赶紧结束对话，握剑的手不由自主抓紧了些。

大蛇丸看出来佐助的不耐烦，玩味的笑了笑：“着急有事？”

“跟你没关系。”

“如果我说，跟我有关呢？”

“什么？”

“那个女孩子…”大蛇丸难得笑得不阴森，佐助见他神色有异，眉头愈发皱紧了。

“鸣子，我很喜欢她。”

“……”

“不过她看起来很喜欢你，所以，先借你一段时间…”

“你要干什么。”

大蛇丸故作惊讶：“佐助君居然会关心女孩子了，看来佐助君也——”

“少废话！”

大蛇丸退开几步，轻笑：“我只是想栽培她。”

佐助嗤笑：“你？”

“佐助君你也是我一手栽培的哦！”

“这是两码事，大蛇丸，”佐助冷笑，“你我心里都清楚我们之间是各取所需，我不觉得她身上有什么值得你利用的，还是说……”说着，佐助眼中突然血红泛起，四周空气骤然凝固，“你仍然妄想控制我？”

佐助和大蛇丸的关系从大蛇丸的身体状况恶化开始也一并恶化了。大蛇丸早已没什么能教他的，而佐助还极度渴求力量。局势逐渐变得对佐助有利，连兜也早早倒戈了。

大蛇丸是何等聪明的人，佐助料想他不会猜不到自己想杀他，但大蛇丸一直没什么动静，他便不再忌惮了，所以面对鸣子的好意，他也几乎没怎么认真抵触；凡是能利用的，便都争取为自己所用，何况鸣子这种亲自送上门的，他求之不得。

所以，怎么能被大蛇丸夺走了去呢？

“我没有那个意思哦，佐助君，我只是单纯的，想把鸣子带在我身边。”

“你以为我会相信你的鬼话？”

“佐助君太强人所难了，”大蛇丸叹气，“你只想利用人家鸣子，而我是真心想对她好，”说着，大蛇丸轻轻摸了摸胸口心脏所在的地方，“我也是有心的人……”

“你想占据她的身体？利用她转生？”

“哎呀，佐助君怎么这么想啊……”

佐助又冷笑一声：“我不觉得她对你来说还有别的利用价值。”

///

鸣人没锁门，佐助敲了几遍没人回应，便直接进去了。

“鸣子？”

鸣人背对着他，睡得很沉。

佐助没打算怜香惜玉，上去就把人弄醒了。

“痛！谁啊！大半夜的不睡——”鸣人捂着头爬了起来，一抬眼看到面如寒霜的佐助，吓得立马退到床尾。

“你、你怎么进来了……”

佐助脸色有些难看：“我说过今晚会来找你。”

“啊……好像是有这么一回事…”

鸣人这房间没有多的椅子，眼见佐助是准备站着“唠嗑”了，鸣人赶忙拍拍床铺：“坐下说吧，站着太累了。”

“不需要。”

“跟我还客气什么呢！”说着，鸣人拉住佐助的衣袖，猛地把对方拽到自己跟前，佐助猝不及防，差点摔倒在鸣人身上，所幸鸣人手劲够大，轻而易举的就稳住了。

鸣人笑靥如花：“来！坐着说！”

其实鸣人特别困，他现在完全是强打精神听佐助说话，左耳进右耳出的那种。

佐助刚开口讲了几句，发觉鸣人昏昏欲睡，便闭上了嘴。

“鸣子。”

鸣人一个激灵，猛地抱着枕头坐直了身子。

“啊？啊？！你说得对！就这么办！”

“…………”

“然后呢？”鸣人两眼炯炯有神，丝毫看不出睡意。

佐助抿了抿唇，下意识移开视线。

“下次再说吧，还有……”

“嗯？还有什么？”

“……你，怎么看大蛇丸？”

“怎么看大蛇丸？师父啊，还能怎么看……突然问这个干嘛？不是要杀了他么？”

“没什么，你……”

“小心大蛇丸。”

“啊？小心大蛇丸？”

“他收你做徒弟，不是没有理由的。”

鸣人抱紧了枕头，瑟瑟发抖：“不是吧……他想对我做什么？”

佐助起身，甩了甩袖子，有些烦躁：“反正不是好事，你少跟他接触。”

“知道啦！谢谢你关心我！”

“……自作多情。”

“嘿嘿，晚安啦！”鸣人突然从背后抱住佐助，又旋即松开，笑道，“同一战线的拥抱！有助于增进感情！”

“我讨厌别人骗我，”佐助理了理衣领，偏过头，眼神冰冷，“但是，你对我有所隐瞒，等杀了大蛇丸，我再跟你算账。”

“所以，不要自作多情，对我来说，你也只是一个工具。”

///

「这是哪里？」

「这里是地狱。」

鸣人猛地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是，药师兜狰狞扭曲的脸。

浓重的血腥味唤醒他疲乏的五感，眼前模糊的画面逐渐清晰。

转生仪式。

“佐助！！！”

tbc.

预告：师徒撕逼变成强抢民女(？)


	5. Chapter 5

鸣人搞不明白自己怎么睡了一觉醒来就是转生仪式，但局势紧张也不容她多想，立马进入战斗状态，随时等待佐助“命令”。

她头一次亲眼看转生，实在是恶心到没法正眼瞧。

「佐助会怎么做呢……」

大蛇丸狞笑着放出几条巨蟒缠住佐助，佐助被巨蟒死死勒住了脖子，鸣人心中一紧。

「怎么回事啊……」

然而阴森可怖的景象逐渐模糊消融了，取而代之的画面是佐助的剑插在大蛇丸的胸口上，那些巨蟒将大蛇丸层层裹住，看它们的眼睛，明显是被写轮眼控制住了；不远处站着得意洋洋的兜，手术刀上还滴着血。

看来两人是早就预谋好了。

「什么啊，那还叫我做什么……」

然而就在佐助准备穿好上衣的时候，巨蟒突然松动了，草薙剑不知为何从大蛇丸的身体里弹了出来，直直冲向佐助的脖子。

「不好！」

“佐助小心！”

鸣人扑了过去，剑身完整刺进她的腹部。

这种疼痛她还是忍得了的，只不过还没等她把剑拔出来，场景又变化了。

没有受伤，甚至没有转生仪式。

只有佐助，站在距离自己很远的地方，看不清表情。

“一个实验。”

鸣人马上听懂了。

「幻术实验，实验是不是真的要帮助佐助。」

“所以……怎么样？”

“三天后，到我房间，距离门四米的地方有一个暗格，打开是一条走道，一直向前走，走到尽头就是转生的地点。”

“……那我具体什么时间去？”

“会有青蛇通知你。”

“知道了……”

“不要迟到。”

“知道啦！不会骗你的！”

「这疑心病到底遗传谁啊！」

///

转生仪式和佐助让她中招的幻象没多大差别，唯一的意外是大蛇丸确实挣脱了束缚，但是冲着鸣人去的，在狠狠咬了鸣人的锁骨一口后才死透了。

鸣人没当回事，咒印嘛，九尾发个火就给揭了，倒是兜反应特别大。

“大蛇丸对你果然有意图！”

“哈？”

“佐助大人，留着她可能是个威胁，这个咒印，和您身上的一模一样。”

佐助用剑挑开鸣人的衣领，咬痕已经不见了，留下一圈金色的咒印。

「金色？」

佐助蹙眉：“颜色不一样。”

“这……那这更不是好兆头！”

佐助冷哼一声：“这和你有什么关系，你不是要走吗？”

“佐助大人！我这是为您考虑……”

“别假惺惺的，滚。”

见兜终于出去了，鸣人这才敢开口说话。

“佐助，能把剑拿开吗？有点疼……”

佐助收回剑：“走吧，还有别的事要做。”

“别的事？”

“我要，集合一个队伍。”

///

既然大蛇丸死了，那他各个据点的守卫、实验品也就都能放了。在佐助长期观察下，他挑中了三个人。

“我去找水月和重吾，香磷就交给你了。”

“哈？为什么单独让我去，我要跟你一起。”

“分头行动速度快。”

鸣人语塞，只得气呼呼的走了。

说实话，她是不想单独面对香磷，她对这个女人的印象很复杂。

一个女人可以为心上人牺牲到什么程度，香磷做出了很好的示范。

所以当鸣人打开门，面对着红发女人趾高气昂的态度，也没有过分生气。

“为什么是你啊！佐助君呢！你这女人把佐助君藏到哪里去了？！”

“…是佐助叫我来的。”

香磷继续嚷嚷：“怎么可能！一定是你故意引开佐助的！佐助君那么喜欢我，怎么可能不亲自来接我！”

“……”

“等一下，你是什么人，我从没见过你。”

“呃，我是大蛇丸新收的徒弟…”

“什么？！大蛇丸大人收徒弟？！还是个老女人！”

「哇，怎么嘴巴那么毒，我也就比你大四五岁而已吧！」

“老实交代！你是不是色y了大蛇丸，又色y了佐助君？！”眼前的女人太过亮眼，香磷忍不住又打量了几番，于是就被鸣人前凸后翘的火辣身材刺激到了，“你这个女人！实在是……太卑鄙了！”

“你说话注意点分寸！”

“异想天开！过会儿我就让佐助君离你这个臭女人远点！”

“喂！你不要得寸进尺！”

///

闹腾归闹腾，队伍总归要集合的。

有鸣人这个大美女加入，整个队伍立马精气神就不一样了，水月动不动就盯着鸣人看，重吾也有意无意的保持形态，香磷悉数看在眼里，气得浑身发抖。

“果然男人都是色迷心窍，没一个好东西！”

水月嘟囔道：“你这是把佐助也骂了啊。”

“佐助君除外！”说着，香磷猛地揪住水月的耳朵，低声怒道，“别让我再看见你盯着那个臭丫头！丢死人了！”

“哇，你是我老妈吗？还要管我看谁？”

“你这家伙！”

“诶，你为什么老针对鸣子啊，这都多少天了，”水月忍不住问道，“她干了什么让你这么生气啊？我觉得她人挺好的啊。”

提到这个，香磷又怒火中烧：“她一直勾yin佐助君！不是什么好女人！”

“哈？看不出来啊……”水月瞥眼就看到鸣人正眉飞色舞的对佐助说着什么，佐助面无表情，但能看出来有在认真听。

「有趣。」

水月玩味的笑了笑：“不会是鸣子和佐助是恋人，所以你才这么生气吧？”

香磷一愣，突然狠狠掐住水月的脖子，怒吼道：“把刚才的话收回去！快点！”

“靠！你这女人来真的？！赶紧放开我！你想让佐助讨厌你吗？！”

佐助的名字瞬间浇灭了香磷的怒火。

“咳……痛死了…你个医疗兵手劲怎么那么大…”

香磷咬牙，拳头死死攥紧：“他们，绝对不是恋人。”

“你怎么知道？我看佐助对她挺有耐心的，比对我们好多了…”

“水月，不要惹怒我。”

“啧，我不说了，其实佐助喜欢的是你，行不行？”

“反正，绝对不会是那个女人…”

「不仅仅是因为我喜欢佐助。」

香磷注意到了鸣人锁骨上的金色咒印，她作为医疗兵的第六感告诉她那不是什么好东西，特别是她还从她身上感知到了熟悉的查克拉。

她觉得自己有必要提醒佐助小心那个咒印。

tbc.

咒印是用来【】的(←剧透了


	6. Chapter 6

佐助有点厌烦这个名不副实的师父了。

她总是劝自己，要有耐心，要戒骄戒躁，修炼的进度也是慢吞吞——佐助甚至怀疑她是不是故意吊着自己，将实力有所保留，实际只传授给自己一些皮毛功夫。

他准备离开她，下一步打算是加入晓，方便他接近宇智波鼬。

佐助不是个会告别的人，但他还是决定去跟鸣人知会一声，或许是出于一丝帮助自己杀了大蛇丸的谢意。

“这样啊。”

鸣人看起来并不意外。

“那，最后一晚，你陪师父聊聊天怎么样？”

佐助默许了，任由鸣人拉着自己飞到最近的一棵树上。鸣人是想挨着他坐的，佐助发现了她的意图，于是倚着树干站定。

鸣人：“……”

“聊什么。”

“随便……你先说吧，我听着。”

“我没什么可说的。”

“你有。”

月光如水，鸣人的金发染上一层青白色，连平日里她身上那股蓬勃到几近恼人的生气都柔和、软化了，她用一种清透却又幽深的眼神望着佐助——或许并非她的本意，或许只是月色和深沉夜幕造成的错觉；在佐助看来，这眼神里有着强烈的暗示。

“你有，只是你不肯说，”鸣人晃了晃腿，轻声道，“你不肯说……你一直都这样…”

“你呢？你为什么不先说？”

鸣人佯怒：“呀，你这臭小子可真会得寸进尺！”沉默了一会，鸣人继续道，“师父没什么可说的……师父想听你说，你都要走了，就不能了却为师的心愿吗？”说着，竟不由自主对着面前这面若寒霜的脸“撒娇”起来。

“……”

“我活到现在是为了杀一个人，那个人是我的兄长。”

“……就这么多？”

“……你还想听什么。”

鸣人对自己要弑兄的言辞居然没什么反应——这放在整个忍界可都是大逆不道的事情——佐助有些诧异，不过没表现出来。

鸣人暗暗腹诽我对你家里事已经不感兴趣了，你说说我不好吗，随即又反省自己不该如此自私。

“你的朋友们呢？或者，恋人？”

“没有。”

「这小子真是……」

鸣人有点生气，但也能理解，这个时候的佐助，哪里把自己当回事儿呢，满脑子都是他那有苦说不出的兄长。

“轮到你了。”

“我？我朋友很多，有喜欢的人，过得不错。”

“那你为什么不去找你的朋友？”

“为了你啊。”

“……我？”

“直说了吧，你要走，我肯定会暗中跟着你——我保证不会打扰到你，我只是不放心。”

“多此一举。”

“随便你怎么说啦，反正……”鸣人扯了扯马尾，情绪有些低落，“我不想看到你受伤。”

“偶尔也尊重一下别人的好意吧，佐助。”

“不需要你说教。”

“你可真是……”

///

他做了一个梦，梦到的是转生仪式，大蛇丸面目狰狞，最后一击却不是冲着他。

谁也没有料到大蛇丸会攻击鸣人。

因为鸣人站在自己的身后，所以他不知道鸣人那时候的处境，他也记得那时只不过转瞬，然而在梦里，这个过程被拉长了。

他清楚的听见大蛇丸的牙齿刺进鸣人皮肤的声音，紧接着是鸣人吃痛的低吟；他发现自己动不了，而那些声音慢慢在放大。

他看不见，但他感受得到鸣人在颤抖、在抗拒，还有黏腻的令人作呕的声音——所有叫人反胃的因素混杂在一起，脑中嗡嗡作响。

「佐助……」

「佐助……」

佐助猛地睁开眼睛。

///

鸣人揉揉眼睛：“这还没到早上呢，你怎么就醒了……”

聊了没几句鸣人就犯困了，佐助背着她回了旅店，刚把她抱到床上，鸣人突然一个翻身把佐助扑倒在床，佐助一时半会儿居然没能推开她。

「兴许是这些天太累了。」

“将错就错”，佐助突然一个心血来潮，决定就这么随它去了，于是也闭上了眼睛。

翻身坐起的时候吵醒了鸣人，对方还拽着自己的袖子，不知在嘟囔些什么。

“我回自己房间。”

“干嘛！”鸣人彻底醒了，死死抱住佐助的胳膊，“陪我一晚怎么了！”

“把腿拿开。”

“啊？”

“你的腿，压到我了。”

“哦哦，对不起……”

鸣人腿有点麻，所以动的时候膝盖不小心顶到了佐助的胯下。

“………”

“………”

佐助脸色铁青：“让开。”

鸣人先是没反应过来，紧接着膝盖上传来硬硬的触感，心下了然，便坏心眼的笑了笑：“你这小子，梦到什么了？”

“跟你没关系，你让——”

鸣人再次利用体重优势将佐助扑倒。

“有什么问题尽管请教为师！为师可是身经百战……”鸣人丝毫没意识到自己的话会给听的人造成什么样的误解，虽然他的本意是他跟着自来也取过很多素材。

佐助的脸色越来越难看。

鸣人也没有实战经验，佐助那硬邦邦的东西还顶着自己腿根，鸣人回忆了一番亲re天堂里的剧情，有模有样的把手伸进佐助的裤子里，“动”了起来。

「唔，先是……摸一摸这个……？」

鸣人下手没轻没重的，佐助青筋暴起，差点拔剑。

不过还好，渐入佳境。

见掌中之物越来越粗、越来越烫，鸣人心底油然而生一股成就感。

「下面怎么做来着？好像要我……」

“等下啊，我先找找……”说着，鸣人褪下超短裤，一边回忆小说细节一边把手指放到自己的私处。

“哎呀！”

鸣人一惊。

「这、这是什么感觉……好奇怪…」

鸣人平复心情，继续摸索起来。随着他不断的深入和探索，她的身体也逐渐给了回应，比如透明的汁水，还有慢慢充血、变热的软瓣。鸣人不理解这些变化，他也没心思去弄明白，他感觉自己摸到了正确的地方，但是似乎已经耗费了许多力气；他变得晕乎乎的，手指都在颤抖，但还是想着要把这件事做完。

“对不起，等很久了吧……”

鸣人深吸一口气，慢慢坐了下去。

这是个很煎熬的过程，异物进入体内，条件反射想要逃离，但是在看到佐助紧闭着眼，额头冒汗之后，鸣人咬咬牙，一鼓作气坐到了底。

“唔呃……”

鸣人难耐的叫了一声，汗水早已浸湿了衣服，他感觉到有什么滚热的液体在沿着腿根滑落。

鸣人睁大眼睛，似乎感觉不到疼痛：“这是什么啊……”

佐助的手突然攀上鸣人的大腿。

“哇！”

佐助明显在忍耐什么，他眉头紧锁着，控制不了手劲，声音异常沙哑：“你，动一动。”

“啊？动一动？”

“啧。”

“哇啊！”

一阵天旋地转，局势颠倒，鸣人成了下面的那一个。

“怎、怎么？”

鸣人的衣服在混乱中已经被扯落大半，锁骨上金色的咒印完整暴露出来，映入身上之人的眼底。

冰凉的手突然抚上发烫的面颊，鸣人彻底愣住。

“你在看谁？”

///

「透过我，你在看谁？」

tbc.


End file.
